To-Go Recipes
To-Go Recipes are Recipes introduced in Trails in the Sky - First Chapter that can be used both inside and outside battle as To-Go meals. They are crafted in Cooking by using a set amount of required ingredients, with each recipe requiring different ingredients with different quantities. To-Go Recipes typically restore a portion of an individual's HP, along with many Status Effects. Many Recipes additionally restore CP and provide Parameter Effects when used in combat for the individual, making them essential for the player to carry in their inventory. Comparative Tables FC = |-| SC = |-| TC = = List of To-Go Recipes = 100 Victories Steak 100 Victories Steak Ambrosial Egg Ambrosial Egg Anarchy Soup Anarchy Soup Apple Ice Cream Apple Ice Cream Azelia Kiss Azelia Kiss Azelia Rose Azelia Rose Beast Steak Beast Steak Black Pepper Soup Black Pepper Soup Boiled Miso Carp Boiled Miso Carp Bone Bouillon Bone Bouillon Bouillabaisse Plus Bouillabaisse Plus Briny Delight Briny Delight Carmine Eye Carmine Eye Chomping Spare Rib Chomping Spare Rib Coffee Ice Cream Coffee Ice Cream Corner Castella Corner Castella Crimson Platter Crimson Platter Deep-Fried Smelt Deep-Fried Smelt Drill Meatball Drill Meatball Fevered Gaze Fevered Gaze Flame Tongue Stew Flame Tongue Stew Floral Jelly Floral Jelly Flower Milkshake Flower Milkshake Flowery Soda Flowery Soda Fluffy Spring Egg Fluffy Spring Egg Fowl Magma Roast Fowl Magma Roast French Fries French Fries Fresh Juice Fresh Juice Fried Eyes & Eggs Fried Eyes & Eggs Fruit Kingdom Fruit Kingdom Fruity Milk Fruity Milk Gorgeous Crepe Gorgeous Crepe Got Some Spine Got Some Spine Grilled Rainbow Grilled Rainbow Heavenly Tempura Heavenly Tempura Hellfire Eggs Hellfire Eggs Herb Sandwich Herb Sandwich Holey Popcorn Holey Popcorn Hot Fried Chicken Hot Fried Chicken Hot-Hot Potato Fry Hot-Hot Potato Fry Maple Cookie Maple Cookie Mighty Essence Mighty Essence Mighty Juice Mighty Juice Milk Crepe Milk Crepe Miso-Stewed Fish Miso-Stewed Fish Mixed Cocktail Mixed Cocktail Mobility Popcorn Mobility Popcorn Mocking Pie Mocking Pie Monster Sushi Monster Sushi Moonlight Ice Moonlight Ice Mouthful Soup Mouthful Soup Mystery Crepe Mystery Crepe Mystery Paste Mystery Paste Mystery Paste Plus Mystery Paste Plus Nap Killer Nap Killer Nature's Bounty Nature's Bounty Nirvana Tea Nirvana Tea Orange Ice Cream Orange Ice Cream Paradise Cooler Paradise Cooler Passion Omelette Passion Omelette Pepper Pottage Pepper Pottage Plucked Herb Tea Plucked Herb Tea Potluck in a Shell Potluck in a Shell Premium Herb Tea Premium Herb Tea Prime Salmon Grill Prime Salmon Grill Rainbow Jellybeans Rainbow Jellybeans Rampage Fish Rampage Fish Red Tail Soup Red Tail Soup Refresh Jelly Refresh Jelly Refreshing Pie Refreshing Pie Resurrect Jelly Resurrect Jelly Rich Espresso Rich Espresso Roast Fish Roast Fish Rockfish Skewer Rockfish Skewer Rotini Pasta Rotini Pasta Royal Crepe Royal Crepe Royal Gelato Royal Gelato Rustic Bone Rustic Bone Salmon Meuniere Salmon Meuniere Salt-Roasted Fish Salt-Roasted Fish Sea 'Bubbles' Sea 'Bubbles' Seafood Jelly Seafood Jelly Seasonal Tart Seasonal Tart Shellful Dish Shellful Dish Special Ice Cream Special Ice Cream Specialty Eggnog Specialty Eggnog Spiral Noodles Spiral Noodles Sunshine Ice Sunshine Ice Sweeeet Crepe Sweeeet Crepe Sweet Sponge Cake Sweet Sponge Cake Ten-Stack Crepe Ten-Stack Crepe Tomato Sandwich Tomato Sandwich Tomatrio Sandwich Tomatrio Sandwich Turnin' Tempura Turnin' Tempura Ultima Ice Cream Ultima Ice Cream Vegetable Sandwich Vegetable Sandwich Wine-Steamed Egg Wine-Steamed Egg Wordly Stew Wordly Stew Category:Recipes